


今夜月色真美

by renefish3



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, M/M, 庫月, 曖昧, 月櫻, 清水, 隱晦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renefish3/pseuds/renefish3
Summary: 奉獻一切去保護珍視的人，不是合適的相處方式，但這是月最擅長的事。小櫻希望月明白還有別的做法。
Relationships: Clow Reed & Yue, Kinomoto Sakura & Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura), Kinomoto Sakura/Yue
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：審判者月X小櫻  
> 全文隱晦朦朧。  
> 真的會很隱晦喔！  
> 會提及月對庫洛的感情。可以當成微月庫/庫月(往事)。  
> 請注意避雷哦～

「吶月，最近你是不是越來越少變回偽裝身份了啊？」

小可把一口蛋糕叉進嘴裡，一邊問站在客廳窗前的月。

小櫻的父親今天要在大學留宿準備課程，兄長也說了要通宵在便利店打工。換言之，今晚家裡就只有小櫻一個人。

晚飯之後小櫻就去洗碗了，留下日月兩位守護者在客廳，小可毫不客氣地吃著飯後甜點，月一如既往地站在窗邊，不知道在想什麼。

「我說，你已經三天沒變回月城雪兔了吧？學校那邊不要緊嗎？會不會變成失踪人口啊？」小可又吃了一口蛋糕。

月環著胸頭也不回地說：「只是打個電話請假就好的事，有必要說得那麼嚴重嗎。」

「課業跟不上，給雪兔造成困擾的話也不太好吧？」

「不用你關心，他的成績一直是前三名。」

「你也幫忙聽課了不是嗎？上回你給小櫻指導作業，真是嚇了我一跳，沒想到你也會留意這種事情啊。」

月這次沒回答了，他瞄著飯廳的入口——洗碗有需要用那麼久嗎？

小可不用回頭，也能感受到這位搭擋的心理變化，他沒好氣地嘆了一聲，放下叉子，「拜託你也該對小櫻多一點信心了，她的判斷力和魔力，也進步得十分優秀，你一直緊盯著她反而會給她造成壓力的。」

「我沒有。」月面不改色地否認。

「唉，你在庫洛的身邊那時就已經是這樣了，對自己的主人懷抱著過度的責任心和保護欲，主人意外受傷了，也不敢讓你這傢伙知道啊。」

小可隨口提起的往事，令月悄悄地掐緊了環胸的手。那件事嗎……

那件事對他來說歷歷在目，那個雪花飛舞的月夜，庫洛受到委託，要去收服一隻魔法獸，在中途指派他這名月守護者去保護附近的人類，然後帶著可魯貝洛斯去戰鬥。因為溫柔的月更加適合安撫和保護的工作啊——庫洛微笑著這樣對他說。

心懷不安地張開保護罩，等候了半個晚上，庫洛跟可魯貝洛斯終於回來了，說那是一份輕鬆的工作，但他心中的不安感還是纏繞不去。回到大宅後，庫洛說要到書房看點資料，他自作主張地泡了一壺花茶帶過去，卻意外地在書房門外聽到庫洛跟可魯貝洛斯的對話——

「被那傢伙抓到的傷口沒關係嗎？」

「用魔法淨化一下就沒事了。這件事可不能給月知道啊。」

當時他顧不上其他，推開門進入書房，看到庫洛正坐在格子窗邊的高背木椅上，旁邊是一臉擔憂的可魯貝洛斯。他走過去放下托盤，單膝跪在庫洛椅旁，仰起頭看著他的主人。主人不想告訴他的事，他不想質問，但是……

前方響起一聲嘆息。

「就是這樣的表情啊，我最不想看到。」

庫洛伸出手輕托起他的下巴，低頭凝視他，披在肩膀的束髮滑下來，擋住格子窗外的月色，也遮蔽住那雙紫色眼瞳裡的光。

「居然令你露出這麼難過的表情，我真是沒資格在你的心中擁有任何地位啊。」

「主人——」

「月，謝謝你，你的溫柔令我也得到救贖了。每次想到這樣美好的生靈，是出於我所創造，就感到不可思議。」

庫洛說完後，抬頭看向窗外的雪夜，幽銀的月光照在他的臉上。

「但是我也希望，溫柔的月光可以照亮每一個人的黑夜，而不是只有一個人能獨享啊。」

當時他看著主人輪廓分明的側臉，一個念頭不能自製地掠過他的腦海。

說到溫柔，其實，主人也——

回憶至此中止，小可的叫喚將月拉回當下的現實。

「小櫻今天手腳好慢啊，月，不如你去幫忙吧？」小可捧著熱騰騰的花茶說。

「別使喚人。你自己怎麼不去？」

「我這雙手可做不來洗碗那麼精細的工作。」

「操作遊戲機操控桿的話就沒問題了嗎？」

「啊對了，差點忘了七點有線上大賽！」小可擱下茶杯，匆忙地飛向樓梯的方向，「得馬上連線才行！洗碗就拜託啦！」

月冷淡地看著橘黃色的貓科動物消失在轉角，他等候三秒，直到確認對方已經上樓進入房間了之後，才邁步走向飯廳。

一踏入飯廳，就看到穿著櫻色家居服的主人在洗手台前洗碗，溫暖的燈光照在木色的短髮上，輕快地哼著的調子在耳邊若有若無地飄過。

月有一瞬間恍惚，多年以來僅有過的兩位主人印像在心中交錯。

同樣是溫柔的感覺，庫洛對他來說就像是天空，無邊無際的包容，同時也變幻莫測，難以捉摸真正的顏色。

至於小櫻——

「月先生？」洗手台前的小櫻停下動作，轉頭看了他一下，給了他一個微笑。 「真的是您啊，難怪有這樣的感覺呢。」

月頓了頓，走過去對方的身旁，「感覺？」

「嗯，有種月先生就在旁邊的感覺。」小櫻繼續洗碗的動作，把沾滿泡沫的碟子放到待洗台上。

月沒忍住心中的問題：「那是怎樣的感覺？」

小櫻抬手，把一束滑下的短髮勾回耳後，在臉頰留下一小團泡沫。她想了一下，然後像略微為難似地微笑起來。

月靜靜地凝視著小櫻。他從來不喜歡逼問別人任何事情，罕見的一次失控，也是問庫洛為何要他尋找新主人而已。

棕髮旁的那一團泡沫留住他的視線，月心中泛起一股想做點什麼事情的感覺。是什麼呢？

「那個嘛……嗯……就是……」

「不用勉強說也可以。」只不過是對他的看法而已，他不應該為了這種事令主人感到困擾。

小櫻看向他，眨了眨眼睛。

「就像小可說的，月先生真的是很溫柔呢。不但指導作業的時候十分有耐心，而且也不會給人壓迫的感覺……啊，除了那時候之外吧。」

最後的那句話令月皺起眉。

「第一次見面那時，就很想把成為朋友的想法傳遞給月先生。」

月安靜地等候對方的下文。

「那時候的月先生看起來……」

不想讓對方有半分的為難，月輕閉上眼接過話。

「很難接近嗎？」

「有點寂寞啊。」

同時說出以上的話，月略微抬眼。

「是還停留在跟庫洛先生離別的心情中吧？」小櫻放下滿是泡沫的海棉，取來碗盤放在流瀉的水柱下。 「那時候就決定了，絕對要跟月先生成為好朋友，盡我所能，不讓月先生再露出那樣的表情，今後也會一直努力的。」

與回憶中前主人相似的話重疊。月伸出手，靠近眼前確實存在著的現任主人的臉龐，在快要碰到那張臉時，指尖停頓了一下，然後若無其事地拭走上面的泡沫。

「啊，謝謝。」小櫻看到那些泡沫，像沒多想就抓起乾淨的毛巾，一手握著他的手背，另一手用毛巾抹走上面的泡沫。

從那雙手傳來的冰涼觸感令月皺眉，他看著小櫻收回手繼續洗碗，始終沒忍住，上前搭住她的肩膀，輕拉開她，不發一言地接手洗碗的工作，水十分冰涼，印證了他的想法。

「月先生，請讓我來就……」

「可魯貝洛斯剛才喝的熱花茶，還有嗎？」

「誒，您要喝嗎？」

月頓了頓，「嗯。」

留下一句「我立即去拿過來」，小櫻匆匆走向客廳，那在日常事情上冒冒失失的作風，令月輕嘆了一口氣。

跟總是游刃有餘的前主人不一樣，就算可魯貝洛斯已經那樣說了，他也還是沒法完全對這位年輕的現任主人放心下來。

小櫻的魔力近日突飛猛進，有時還不太穩定，會在睡夢中不自覺地散發出強大的魔法氣息。尤其是最近兩天，他晚上守在房子外面，也能感受到房子保護罩傳來的震顫。

小櫻的魔法力量是來自星星。要說魔力波動的原因的話，這兩天恰好是——

「月先生，明天晚上的流星雨，要一起去看嗎？」小櫻的嗓音伴隨走近的腳步聲響起，「跟小可一起，而且知世也會去哦。」

月側眼看向站在旁邊的少女，對方被水凍得發紅的手中，捧著一杯溫熱的花茶，正期待地仰臉朝他微笑。

「嗯。」

他對流雨星不感興趣，但他不能在這種時候離開主人的身邊，就算要寸步不離，就算要將自己置身於險地，他也要保護主人的周全。

在沖走碗盤上的泡沫時，月不著痕跡地瞄向小櫻的臉，對方一如既往的溫暖微笑映入眼中，他垂下眼，靜靜地收回視線。

那杯茶夠熱的話就好了。


	2. Chapter 2

明月高懸在夜空的中央。

友枝町的深夜靜如水，木之本宅已經關上燈了，小櫻也在床上睡覺。小可躺在她的枕邊，發出熟睡的呼嚕聲。

月安靜地站在睡房的窗邊，看著小櫻的睡顏。

一切看起來是那樣的寧靜，像這樣一動不動地凝視著自己的主人，月一點也不會感到沉悶或厭倦。事實上他可以一直維持這樣直到永遠，但是他不可以，因為他們還有很多事情要做。

作為卡牌的新主人和充滿潛在能量的魔法師，小櫻對他的吸引力，就像恆星之於衛星。

在第一次張開眼看到小櫻時，他就無法忽視心底傳來的悸動。當時他以為，這只是對外在條件造成的回應而已，畢竟，他是與庫洛牌共生的守護者，而小櫻的身上又有跟庫洛相似的魔力。

直到看見小櫻不想對作為審判者的他發出攻擊，那張臉上面，是貨真價實的關懷和誠摯……他拉開魔法弓箭的手才略微消減了力道。他向來對別人的意圖，有非常敏銳的判斷力，他看得出來小櫻並不是假裝的，而是真的在顧慮他。

直至審判的最後，這名新主人依然不想令他受傷，而選擇用最和藹的風，將他帶到自己的面前。

「月先生，您一定非常喜歡庫洛先生吧？」當時新主人朝他伸出雙手，這樣對他說。「不是做主人，我希望我們能成為好朋友。」

好朋友……這是什麼意思呢？他自從被創造出來，就認定了庫洛作為唯一的主人，庫洛就是他的一切。可魯貝洛斯說他對庫洛過度在意，但他不認為除了這樣之外，還有別的做法。

他是守護者，庫洛是主人，守護主人就是他存在的唯一意義，而現在他的主人是小櫻了。

睡床上的小櫻翻身，把棉被踢落了一點，驚動了月的思緒。

月走近小櫻的床邊，清淡的皂香在鼻間纏繞，他輕輕地把棉被拉回去，蓋至對方的胸口。一撮滑到臉上的頭髮，令小櫻在睡夢中不太舒服地皺了皺鼻子，月伸出指尖，將它撥回小櫻的臉旁。他低頭注視小櫻熟睡的臉，那張臉看起來十分的放鬆。

是在造一個輕鬆的夢吧？至少在休息的時候，他希望主人會造一個相對寬慰的夢。強大的魔力，意味著同等份量的責任，主人始終還十分的年輕，要背負起魔法世界的重擔還太早了，所以他才不想將近日魔力波動的事，貿然地告知小櫻。

如果他有能力分擔一些……那無論如何他也要守護主人的夢。

小櫻並不知道他三天沒變回偽裝身份了。在她睡前，他跟可魯貝洛斯都還在商議事情，她大概認為，他會在之後回到月城雪兔的家吧。

但是……

月轉頭望向窗外，薄薄的雲層緩慢地散去，露出墨藍色的夜空，銀亮的星星顯現出來，在天邊跨越成一條閃耀的銀河。他輕皺起眉回頭，果然看到在床上熟睡的小櫻身上，浮現出和煦的金色光芒。

那光芒非常的溫柔，擴散到整個房間，似乎還想再往外面走，卻在窗戶的前面，像碰到隱形的屏障那樣停止下來。

窗前浮現一層粉藍色的光芒，將金光擋在房內。金光雖然柔和，卻像是有無形的強大力量，令藍色屏障開始震動起來。

這次跟過去兩晚都不一樣。

眼看藍色屏障像快要承受不住了，月抬起右手，手心出現一個淡紫色的光球，他抬高手，將光球送往上空，它張開成一幅屏障，包圍住整個房間，而且也包括了窗戶。

紫光跟藍光共同將金光阻隔在房間內。整件事看起來平靜和順利，月卻像正在承受什麼似地皺緊眉頭。他堅持地忍耐了一下，最後終於單膝跪下來，單手環住胸，咬緊了牙，肩膀略微顫抖起來。

作為守護者，想正面對抗主人的魔力是不可能的。這是小櫻在睡夢之中，受到星體的變化影響，而散發出來的無意識魔力，所以他還可以用盡全力，試著將這些魔力包圍起來。

但這就像是將全身的氣力，都放到一根絲線之上，試圖去拖住一艘船。更別說他還要承受逆主的反噬懲罰。這不會消耗他的魔力，也不會影響到作為他魔力來源的主人，但是會令他本身承擔巨大的痛苦。

屏障非常重要。要是在這種時候，被不懷好意的人注意到了小櫻強大的魔力……

他絕對不允許這樣的事情發生。

月咬了咬下唇，瞥了窗外璀璨的星空一眼。

只要再繼續堅持一下……

翌日早上，小櫻起床時，月若無其事地站在窗邊。

「月先生？」小櫻的臉上寫滿對這名守護者一大早就站在房間的疑惑。

「……我跟可魯貝洛斯有事商量。」

月給出模稜兩可的回答。小櫻沒有注意到他在說話的時候移開了視線。他向來不習慣隱瞞自己的主人，庫洛的話，總是可以一眼看穿他心裡的想法。

他不確定小櫻有沒有同樣的能力，但他希望，只要是他可以自己承擔的事情，那就盡量自行處理，減輕主人的負擔。

「是這樣啊。」小櫻並沒有追問，給了他一個溫暖友善的微笑，然後就說要先去梳洗，鞠躬告辭了。

就算已經並肩戰鬥了那麼久，小櫻對她的月之守護者，依然是充滿尊敬。

小櫻離開房間後，小可跳進小櫻的書包，從袋口探出頭來，跟站在旁邊略顯疲倦的月對上了視線。

「月，小櫻在學校的時候有我在。你應該還有別的事情可以做吧？」小可意有所指地說。

月明白對方是在提醒他，月城雪兔的生活也需要顧及，在他的心中當然也明白這一點。

一整晚維持著魔法屏障，加上承受對抗主人魔力的反噬懲罰，令他也累了，他最好儲備一些體力，來應付今天晚上的變數。

「可魯貝洛斯，你也察覺到了吧，因為星星的隕落，小櫻的魔力在波動。」

「那是當然，你以為我是誰？是今晚的流星雨吧。我說守護者不是有兩個嗎，你別老想著要自己承擔一切啊。」

月轉開臉，避開小可洞察的注視，「今天十分關鍵。在學校的時候，你不要離開她的身邊。如果……」月頓了頓，「那就馬上聯繫我。」

小可答應了。小櫻梳洗完畢後回來拿起書包，在玄關穿好鞋子，回頭看著月。

「對了，月先生，還有一件事。」

「嗯。」

「我們約好了今晚一起去看流星雨，但是，我想再確認一下雪兔哥哥今天晚上有沒有事情要做，希望不會妨礙到他。」

「我會跟他確認的。」月環著胸平淡地回答。

「那就拜託您了。我出門了！」

目送主人跟小可出門之後，月感應一下房子周圍，確認了附近並沒有其他人在，然後也離開木之本宅，打算走到街口的轉角，才恢復隱藏身份。

如果被鄰居看到，月城雪兔一大早從木之本的家裡走出來，也不是一件容易解釋的事情，所以這種措施是有必要的。

走到街角後，月抬起右手，手心浮現一小團柔和的光芒，光芒散去後，他的手上多了一張紙和筆。

他在紙上寫下兩句話，然後閉上眼，一個散發著柔和光芒的魔法陣，在他的腳下浮現，一雙翅膀包裹住他，然後光芒散盡，穿著家居服的月城雪兔獨自站在街上。

月城雪兔眨了眨眼睛，低頭看著手上拿著的紙，上面秀雅的字跡寫著兩句話。

學校那邊請了三天假  
今天晚上有空嗎

月城雪兔把紙對折收好，平靜地從口袋拿出手機，確認了一下時間和日期，然後走回自己的家。

在路上碰見相熟的鄰居，是一位獨居的太太，她看到他後顯得略微訝異。

「月城，是不是已經兩天沒看到你了啊？」

「啊，在朋友的家裡借宿了一下。」

「是這樣啊。沒事就好。」

走進家裡關上門，月城雪兔拿出剛才那張紙，舉到心口前，一臉擔憂地輕閉上眼。

「是發生了逼不得已的情況吧？雖然我沒法感應到確切的原因，但是，如果這關乎小櫻的話，請您按您的判斷去做就好。」

雪兔輕聲地說。

「同時也請您不要太勉強自己……如果您受傷的話，小櫻一定會非常難過的。」

月在意識的後面，聆聽著月城雪兔的話語。

他明白月城雪兔也有他自己的人類生活。他觀察了小櫻兩天，雖然近日的星體變化，令小櫻的魔力也跟著波動，但白天時有可鲁贝洛斯在身邊，應該不至於會出現大問題。

重點是在今天晚上的流星雨。

他只需要再多一晚。今晚的流星雨過後，只要確認小櫻安然渡過，他就會回復成之前的狀態，把日常的生活還給月城雪兔了。

雪兔從口袋掏出手機，「對了，因為我沒有變身之後的記憶，如果要聯繫我的話，請用這個留下短訊就好。」

雪兔的指尖在手機屏幕上滑動，打開一個記事本軟件。

「在這個框裡面輸入文字，然後按儲存……像這樣。不熟悉手機的輸入法的話，也可以按這個按鈕，切換成語音輸入。」

月透過對方的雙眼，看著眼前的手機屏幕，略微挑起了眉。

人類的科技發明……也很像是魔法啊。

同一時間，小櫻在櫻花樹下小跑步著，走向友枝町中學。

「吶小可——」

小可從書包的袋口探出頭來。「嗯？怎麼了？」

「月先生他……沒有在勉強自己吧？」

小可沉默了一下，「妳為什麼會有這種想法呢？」

「他看起來好像在想事情，雖然月先生一直都是這麼深奧的樣子啦……」小櫻輕皺起眉微笑，「但今天早上的他看起來，好像有一點累啊。」

「如果真的發生了什麼事的話，我們不會把妳蒙在鼓裡的。因為我們是好朋友，記得嗎？」

「嗯，一直都記得呢。」小櫻仰起頭看著樹蔭，下定決心地握起拳頭，「小可，放學之後來焗曲奇吧？跟好看的流星雨一起，絕對要令月先生的心情好起來！」

「太好了，我要巧克力口味的曲奇！」

「小可，今天的重點是月先生啦。他喜歡什麼口味的曲奇呢？」

「那傢伙不吃東西的。不過如果是妳的話，大概他會吃一點吧。」

「千春上次給我的奶茶曲奇食譜似乎不錯啊，月先生能夠喜歡的話就好了。」

小櫻哼起歌來，構思著曲奇的製作流程。小可瞄向那張臉，想起另一名守護者近日的舉止，不好的預感令他抿起嘴。

月……你可千萬不要做出會令小櫻傷心的事情來啊。


End file.
